Little Witch Academia QUIZ en Castellano! xD
by NecrosX
Summary: ¿Siempre quisiste preguntarle cosas a tus personajes favoritos de tu Anime preferido?, ¿Siempre quisiste hacerles retos?, ¿Sufres de estredimiento?... No lo dudes mas. Entra aquí y hazle las preguntas que se te ocurran a cada una de estos personajes. La diversión con Akko esta garantizada xD
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA A TODOS! Soy un presentador anonimo proponiendoles la siguiente faceta de juego xD

Esto van a hacer como una especie de _**"Preguntas y Respuestas de Little Witch Academia"**_ xD

Asi es: Haremos este juego en cual consiste en preguntarles cualquier cosa a cada una de las personajes, de la forma y el como estas le contestaran, desde sus puntos de vistas (Incluye ver sufrimiento de Akko por comer una Tartaleta de Espinaca con remolacha xDxDxD)

¿Vieron que puse muchisimas xD?

xD

Los requisitos para participar son los siguientes:

-5 preguntas por usuario y pueden ser a CUALQUIER personaje, hasta a los de relleno como Avery. Pobrecita... No aporto nada ese individuo xD  
-También cuenta como una sola pregunta aquellas que van dirigida hacia dos. Un ejemplo seria una pregunta tanto para Akko como para Diana, a ver si me explique bien xD  
-Habran retos. Jejeje xD Pero estos retos solo pueden haber 1 por usuario, pero no cuentan como preguntas. Asi que son 5 preguntas y 1 reto por usuario, que trucazo. ¿No? xD

Bien. Ahora que entendemos nuestras reglas, vayan haciendo sus preguntas xD

Los esperamos xD

 _Baterias no incluidas, hasta agotar Stock. Valido para toda Latinoamerica, España y cualquier parte del mundo, sin restricciones de región y de IVA xD_


	2. Preguntas I

¡HOLA A TODOS! Bienvenidos a este primer episodio de preguntas. Hoy contestaremos algunas preguntas con varios personajes dde Little Witch Academia. No OC´s, ya que eso es una pesadilla de otro nivel xD

En fin... Comenzemos con las preguntas que nuestras amigas estan comiendo tartaletas de... ¡UN MOMENTO!, ¿De donde sacaron esas tartaletas, si yo todavia no di la botana para comerlas?

-Es un secreto de chicas- Pregunta Akko con la boca muy llena.

En fin, pero al menos habla con la boca vacia. No somos animales salvajes que... Esperenme un momento mientras devoro estas tartaletas a lo bestia xD

5 minutos despues...

¡¿QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO!?; Estamos retrasados! DX

 **Eizeta123** pregunta:

 _1\. Lotte, Cuanto te demoraste en leer todo Nightfall? Por que en verdad, son demasiados .-._

-Fiu. No te lo imaginas, Eizeta- Le contesta haciendo ojitos de enamorada. -Veras, cuando estoy sola en mi habitación, en la biblioteca, en un autobus, en el baño mientras tengo mi periodo, en las montañas... Ademas de que laa empece de leer desde chica, asi que tuve un tiempo muy libre como para devorarme los libros y por eso es que uso estos anteojos =)-

-No quiero imaginarme a ti leyendo en el baño...- Dice Sucy traumada.

 _2\. Amanda, como aprendiste a bailar tan bien en escoba? lo hace muy genial_

-OH! MUCHAS GRACIAS! OWO - Sus ojos hicieron un corazón mientras Amanda prosigue con la pregunta. -Dos palabras: Yo... Soy una extraterrestre-

Todo el elenco de personajes quedo atonita ante esa respuesta salida de la nada.

-Eso no es cierto. Esas fueron cuatro- Le responde Constanze.

-Ups. Bueno, errar y Joder al divino Pedo es de humano P- Admite que fue una mentira piadosa. -Eso es porque en Nueva York iba a cursos de danza y cuando vi que tenia energia magica, me encontre con una escoba y de esa manera empece a practicar con ella para hacer acrobacias. Me ayudo mirar mucho ese deporte en la cual magos debiles competian en una especie de cancha de Basquet aereo e inclusive no terminaba el partido hasta que se atrapara esa bola voladora dorada. Creo que se llamaba Quidditch-

 _3\. Frank, Ya has dado algun paso sentimental con Lotte? ifyouknowwhatimean_

Obviamente, tanto Frank como Lotte quedaron sudando como un tomate y sus caras estaban rojas como las de un tomate.

-Ete... No entiendo la pregunta, mi querido amigo u amiga. Jeje- Se justifica con eso ultimo que decía la pregunta todo junto.

-Pero, Frankito...- Esta le queria insistir en que respondiera la pregunta.

-¡OH! ¡TENGO QUE LIBERAR AL SEÑOR WILLY! MIL DISCULPAS, SEÑORITA LOTTE!- O sea, fue al baño a hacer necesidades de la naturaleza. Lotte solo levanta los hombros con una sonrisa.

 _4\. Akko, como reaccionaron tus padres luego de que vieron que detuviste un misil mágico?_

-Como todo padre y madre que me quiere, al principio me regañaron pero luego me felicitaron. Salve miles de vidas junto con Diana y eso es porque tienen una hija que la han educado como si

-Se te olvido mencionar que después de que tus padres se enteraron, estos te recompensaron enviandote cantidades industriales de tartaletas- Afirmaba Diana con una risita.

-Sip. Snif... Y por eso tuve dolores de estomago tres dias consecutivos. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...-

 _5\. Sucy, Cual ha sido la mejor poción que has hecho y probado en Akko?_

-Es como elegir un hijo, lector o lectora. Porque hubo tantas, desde transformar la lengua de Akko en una de hipopótamo o convertir su peluche en un Cockatrice o hacer su nariz respingada como la de los rinocerontes-

-Y si. Pero ella jamas me paga por todo ese sufrimiento- Le contesta Akko muy molesta por no recibir retribución monetaria a cambio de las torturas que recibe.

-No es cierto. Si yo te pago siempre con mis ahorros personales. Y por cierto, aquí están mil pesos Filipinos- Le paga con dinero que claramente deberian ser Yenes.

-Bueno. Algo es algo xP- Akko acepta el dinero sin saber que deben ser Yenes.

 _Reto! Que Diana vea Rule34 de Akko y viceversa(solo lo Vanilla). Solo para ver sus reacciones._

¡Por fin un reto!

Akko y Diana escupieron sus tazas de café al oír el reto, provocando un rio de babas y de cafeina.

-¿Q-q-q-q-ue co-ño...?- Akko esta traumada. En cambio, Diana piensa en el testamento que proclama la llegada del apocailpsis.

¿Que esperan para cumplirlo?, Háganlo o tendrán que entregar por escrito y a punta de magia 3000 exámenes ;)

De esa manera, Akko y Diana entraron en una habitación a oscuras cada una con una computadora y vieron simultaneamente

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡DIOS! ¿COMO SABEN ESTOS DEGENERADOS DEL CUERPO DE DIANA?! ¡JESUS!- Akko solamente grita y grita mientras su cerebro explota en centenares de pedazos. Eran explosiones de proporciones bíblicas.

-¿Pero que le pasa a esta gente?, ¿No tienen mejores cosas que hacer en sus vidas como en dibujar otras cosas que la vagina de Akko?, ¿O0O? ¿Y COMO COÑO SABEN DEL CUERPO DESNUDO DE AKKO?!- La dignidad de Diana esta por los suelos mientras sus ojos lloran sangre, literalmente hablando.

1 hora después...

Ya pueden salir de sus habitaciones, queridas damas.

-¡AH! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!- Grita Akko saliendo como si no hubiera un mañana. A diferencia de Diana que lo hace calmada y serena, digna de una dama de la realeza.

Aunque la realidad su cerebro esta mas destruido que pato viendo "2 chicas y 1 copa".

 **FanDeLWA** pregunta:

 _Acabo de ver los comentarios y como todavía no tengo hechas mis preguntas solo voy por el reto y una pregunta._

-Vago- Le contesta Amanda. Un clasico, ¿No? xD

 _Pregunta: ¿akko...encerio planeabas besar a Sucy en el capítulo 8? o mas bien enceriO! ivas a intentar besarla de nuevo cuando volvieron al mundo real al ver que no despertaba?_

-Bueno...- Esta muy sonrojada por semejante pregunta. -Lo hice solamente para darle de boca en boca los remedios. Pero si he de intentarlo de nuevo, lo hare como amiga y conejilla de indias que soy yo- Sonríe al espectador =D

-Pues yo voy a preparar tu muerte, si lo vuelve a hacer, la cual sera inminente ;)- Garantiza Sucy que eso no volverá a pasar.

 _Reto(zukulento): que Akko y diana lean juntas el manga hentai de ellas dos y que digan que piensan de esto...no se como se llama pero por aquí te dejo el link donde ya esta traducido , me encantaría ver su reacción jiji._

No hace falta, porque tenemos aqui el Manga Hentai de Doujin, incluye paginas para adultos.

Se lo entrega a Akko y a Diana, que parecen ver una bomba hecha de papeles literalmente. Pero la duda es si sus cerebros aguantaran semejante cantidad de contenido. Bueno, ¿Aguantan?

Leen las paginas muy despacito, para despues rapidamente las dos van a velocidad sonica porque no lo estan tolerando claramente.

¿No nos crees?, Pues piensa en las reacciones de ellas dos.

-¡ES INCREÍBLE EL NIVEL DE PERVERCION DE ESTOS TIPOS! 0O0 ¡¿Y COMO SABEN QUE NO ME DEPILO?!-

-¡OIGAN! ¡TAMPOCO TENGO UNA PIEL TAN SUAVE! ¡Y NO TODAS LAS EUROPEAS SON CUERPOS ESCULPIDOS POR LOS DIOSES!-

Al llegar ambas a las ultimas paginas, el festín de ojos volados como platos al ver como Akko metía sus dedos en el "orgullo" de Diana

Ambas empezaron a tener convunciones por ver semejante escena, a punto de que sus cerebros estallaron sistematicamente en una reaccion en cadena que destrozo los satélites del mundo, señal de la llegada del Anticristo preparando la inevitable batalla entre avestruces.

Pero mientras, otras dos personas pensaban entre sus mentes:

-Por eso Diana hacia esos ruidos extraños durante la noche. ¿Verdad, Hannah?-

-En efecto, Barbara. Hasta sentí que alguien salio desnuda por la ventana o que se transformo en raton-

Se miran en simultaneo cuando ven a las chicas totalmente petrificadas en el suelo y miran el contenido del Manga, exactamente marcando como sucedio "esa vez".

-¡AHORA NUESTRAS VIDAS TIENEN SENTIDO! 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0-

Bueno, chicos y chicas. He aquí las primeras preguntas ya contestadas y esperemos que hayan visto sufrir a Akko y a Diana, así como si les gustaron nuestras respuestas algo ingeniosas a sus geniales preguntas xD

Antes que nada, repasemos las reglas para una siguiente parte de nuestro QUIZ! xD

-5 preguntas por usuario y pueden ser a CUALQUIER personaje, hasta a los de relleno como Avery. Pobrecita... No aporto nada ese individuo xD  
-También cuenta como una sola pregunta aquellas que van dirigida hacia dos. Un ejemplo seria una pregunta tanto para Akko como para Diana, a ver si me explique bien xD  
-Habran retos. Jejeje xD Pero estos retos solo pueden haber 1 por usuario, pero no cuentan como preguntas. Así que son 5 preguntas y 1 reto por usuario, que trucazo. ¿No? xD

Eso si. Si tuviera que pedirles un favor, quisiera que en los retos no traten de desafiar a Akko u/o a Diana por un tiempo, ya que cansa demasiado verlas sufrir y no es divertido si algo así se sobre explota hasta limites inimaginables. Hay un elenco completo para hacerles desafíos, pero OJO: No lo estoy prohibiendo a que se hagan retos sexuales a Akko y a Diana, pero variar puede ser beneficioso tanto para el Fic como para aquellos que no les gusta esta pareja y quieren ver otra cosa.

Ademas de que nada supera el Manga Hentai que vieron ellas dos. Jeje ;)

Asi que disfruten haciendo sus preguntas, mientras que nosotros se las trataremos de responder, junto con los personajes, hasta limites extremos. Jiijijiji xD

Este fue el capitulo 1 y nos vemos a la proxima xD

Mientras tanto y si quieren variar con una trama que no sea de Diakko y que sea mas compleja y oscura, les recomiendo que lean el Fic de este mismo autor: "Little Witch Academia: Excel". Vale la pena su lectura; Y se que no vale hacer publicidad, pero al menos no le hago publicidad a Rico McPato. Eso si es garantizado xD


	3. Preguntas 2

¡HOLA A TODOS! Bienvenidos sean a este segundo episodio de preguntas. Hoy contestaremos una cantidad de preguntas con varios personajes de Little Witch Academia. Recuerden: No OC´s, ya que eso es una pesadilla de otro nivel xD

No perdamos tiempo que nuestras estudiantes estan aburridas.

-¡ME ABURRO!- Reclimina la pobre Akko gritando de aburrimiento.

 **JacksonDragneel16** pregunta:

 _1 reto._  
 _Jazminka debe vencer a Cronos de God Of War 3 y recuperar la piedra de Lonfalos si ganas obtendrás comida ilimitada de cualquier parte del mundo gratis._  
 _Segundo reto._  
 _Amanda debe vencer al senador Armstrong de Metal Gear Rising Revenge, si ganas obtienes un : debes hacerlo si o si._  
 _3 reto: Akko te reto a jugar toda la saga de Devil May Cry sin recibir ningún daño y tener clase S en todas las misiones._

 ** _¡ERROR!_**

Dije que solo se podía colocar "1" reto por pregunta y no 3.

Ademas de que dos de ellos son imposibles, ya que Jasminka YA TIENE comida infinita. Mira a esa encarnación de los participantes de Cuestión De Peso en bruja con su bolsa de patatas fritas. En una ocasión le sacaron como unas 90, pero automaticamente se saca otra.

¿No me creen?

Se le saca a Jasminka un paquete de patatas fritas, pero automaticamente sale otra y empieza a devorar sus papitas. No se como lo hace O.o

En cambio, pedir que Akko juegue... Devil May Cry sin daño y obtener clase S en todas las misiones? O.O

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, AMIGO!- Reclimina Akko a los gritos. -Es como desafiar a Diana que se gaste todo su dinero en cartas-

-¿Eh, Akko?-

Entonces, Amanda. Veo que tu reto es razonable, así que puedes proceder.

-Ya lo hice- Le contesta rápidamente.

¿Eh? ¿Cuando?

-Pues mientras estaban charlando y quitando las papitas, yo aproveche y use un truco de magia para llegar hasta ese jefe y le gane con algo llamado "Game Genie" y le puse energía de vida infinita- Le cuenta que hizo trampa "legal", puesto que no decía que se prohibían las trampas. -Es mas, ni siquiera se que es Metal Gear xP-

Bueno... Eso es razonable, Amanda. ¿Me pregunto que ganaras al ganarle al general, Amanda?

-Espero que sea dinero. Lo necesito para mis planes malignos. Jijijijijijiji =D-

-No quiero saberlo- Dice Constanze mientras limpia su Stanbot.

Y para el usuario, recuerde que solo puede hacer un reto y 5 preguntas por mensaje. Te invito para que hagas tus preguntas de todo tipo. Y cuando digo de "todo tipo", es de "todo tipo" ;)

 **PorSupuest0** pregunta:

 _Interesante, con que rompiendo la cuarta pared, esto será entretenido ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) *se truena los dedos* muy bien, aquí va:_

-Tengo un mal presentimiento para Diana y para Akko. Jijijiji...- Dice Lotte haciendo una risita

 _1.- srita. Manbavaran ¿Que hay detrás de su fleco, en realidad oculta su ojo izquierdo o en realidad hay algo más escondido en su rostro?_

-Es sencillo, amigo mio- Sucy levanta su fleco para mostrar su ojo izquierdo que en realidad... Es un ojo izquierdo comun y corriente. -Yo ya habia mostrado mi ojo izquierdo hasta con mis personificaciones de la mente-

-Por favor, no lo menciones- Akko le pido eso para que no recordara semejante momento... Y vaya que ha sufrido esa vez.

-Pero si viste mi ojo y quedaste decepcionado, no te preocupes- Inmediatamente, Sucy pone sus ojos en calavera y una sonrisa con sus dientes afilados. **-Tan solo voy a aparecerme con un conjuro de teletransportacion al lugar donde duermes, te degollare, le pondre a tu cabeza un liquido que convierte las venas en raíces de espinaca y te la metere con tanto impetud por el trasero que al final te convertirás en un pinguno de las nieves. Capisish? =)-**

 _2.-prof. Callistis o Du Nord o como quiera que se identifique después del final (¿?)_

-No hay problema, querido. Cualquiera de las dos esta muy bien- La maestra Ursula o Chariot le dice cariñosamente. -Prosigue-

 _si usted sabía de los problemas que presentaba la srita. Kagari para controlar su magia después de enterarse de la admiración de esta por Shiny Chariot ¿Porque espero hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para "decirle" la verdad? ¿Acaso no era importante para usted? ¡¿Acaso no le importaba?! ¡¿Su orgullo era demasiado grande?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EH?!..._

-Eeeeeh...- Le entro en un océano índigo de transpiración, pues no sabia que contestarle. Akko esta en su frente esperando semejante respuesta.

 _Nah, es broma, jeje,_

-Oh, me asustaste. JOJOJOJOJO...- Hace una risita como si se tratase de Freezer. Akko vuelve a su lugar como si de un conejo se tratara.

 _la verdadera pregunta es ¿Porque usa ropa deportiva mientras está sola en su cuarto? ¿Que no tiene algo más cómodo, como una bata?_

-Ah, pues para mi eso es muy comodisimo. Tengo un cuerpito que entrenar porque tengo 18 años...-

-Creí que tenia 26, profesora Callistis =)- Le dice Lotte haciéndole una corrección. La profesora Ursula quedo totalmente convertida en piedra ante esa realidad, porque... ¿Que profesora dice tener menos edad cuando tienen billones de años de existencia? ;)

 _3.- sritas. England y Parker ¿Acostumbran a tomar baños juntas a menudo? Y si es así ¿Que tipo de "actividades" realizan? Por favor no sean modestas con su repuesta._

-Por supuesto. Somos chicas. ¿No?- Contesta Hannah.

-Sip. Y a veces tengo grasa en la espalda, así que le pido a ella que me frote con esponja y jabón- Agrega Barbara.

-Ademas de que nos divertimos haciendo burbujas en la ducha. ¿No?. Jijijijiji- Ambas se ríen ante ese panorama.

El panorama ante esas respuestas fue literalmente un espectáculo de mandíbulas contra el suelo.

 _4.- prof. Badcock ¿Que era ese traje extraño en forma de reloj que se le vio cargando al final del capítulo 4?_

-Eso, preguntador y simplificandome lo mas posible a los que no son conocedores del tema, es el Big Ben: Un personaje de la gran serie de novelas que se llama "Nightfall: Cae la Noche" y que la humanidad lo mancho en excrementos con esa cosa llamada "Crepusculo"-

Al escuchar Nightfall, Lotte se para y como si partiera los átomos con su paso y provocara un alud de proporciones epicas por todo el Kilimanjaro, le pregunta a la profesora.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿O SEA QUE USTED ES LA USUARIA QUE DIALOGO POR TWITTER?! !¿GREAT BEN 8103?!- Lotte tiene los ojos sorprendidas como si fuera platos. Badcock esta acorralada.

-A-a-a-a-ah, bueno... Y-Y-O...- Intenta una salida rápida.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- Se asienta Holbrooke. -Con razón le confisca los libros de esa novela a la señorita Jansson. Jujujuju- Hace una risita.

 _5.- sritas. Kagari y Cavendish (porque esto es un fandom de LWA) hipotéticamente hablando, si el joven Hambridge fuera tan osado de pedirle ya sea a una o a la otra su mano en matrimonio ¿Creen que en algún momento en el camino habría lugar para... Ustedes saben... Ahem... Un tr..?_

-¡¿QUE?!- Ambas gritan al unisono, absolutamente sonrojadas por semejante pregunta que proclama la llegada indiscutible del Anticristo, señal del inminente nacimiento del Nuclle

Andrew esta en el baño liberando a Wlly, por eso no a oído la pregunta.

 _¡No! No puedo hacer esa pregunta, ni siquiera de forma hipotética, amo demasiado en ship de AD *llora*_

-Fiu. Gracias a Dios que no nos hizo esa pregunta- Diana se tranquiliza.

-¿AD? ¿Almejas al Dragon?- Se pregunta Akko con esa dudilla.

 _¡No! La quinta pregunta es para la prof. Pisces ¿Gulp Gulp Gulp Gulp gulpgulpgulp Gulp? (Si, hablo fluidamente el lenguaje pez)._

-Glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup- Le responde la profesora Pisces.

¿Que dice?

-Dice que si le gusta Buscando a Nemo ;)- Afirma Constanze, con su traductor de Google "Castellano - Pez".

Hasta aquí una nueva sección de preguntas ya finalizadas. Antes que nada, repasemos las reglas para una siguiente parte de nuestro QUIZ! xD

-5 preguntas por usuario y pueden ser a CUALQUIER personaje, hasta a los de relleno como Avery. Pobrecita... No aporto nada ese individuo xD  
-También cuenta como una sola pregunta aquellas que van dirigida hacia dos. Un ejemplo seria una pregunta tanto para Akko como para Diana, a ver si me explique bien xD  
-Habran retos. Jejeje xD Pero estos retos solo pueden haber 1 por usuario, pero no cuentan como preguntas. Así que son 5 preguntas y 1 reto por usuario, que trucazo. ¿No? xD

Disfruten haciendo sus preguntas, mientras que nosotros se las trataremos de responder, junto con los personajes, hasta limites extremos. Jiijijiji xD

Este fue el capitulo 2 y nos vemos a la proxima xD

Mientras tanto y si quieren variar con una trama que no sea de Diakko y que sea mas compleja y oscura, les recomiendo que lean el Fic de este mismo autor: "Little Witch Academia: Excel". Vale la pena su lectura; Y se que no vale hacer publicidad, pero al menos no le hago publicidad a Rico McPato. Eso si es garantizado xD


	4. Preguntas 3

¡HOLA A TODOS! xD

Jesus y los santos, pero tenemos muchisimas preguntas el dia de hoy 0O0

Pero igualmente, contestaremos a todas los que estan en este momento por la caja de comentarios ;)

 **Wolfrum** pregunta:

 _Uff creo que es mi turno de hacer preguntas..._

Creo no, sino que lo has puesto 20 segundos antes de que se subiera el capitulo anterior. Ahora eres el primero en hacer las preguntas, suertudo ;D

 _1.-¿Conztance porque no hablas XD?_

-¿Quien dijo que no hablo?- Pregunta desorientada Constanze.

-Ah, eso es porque no le gusta hablar mucho con su tono Nazi- Dice Jasminka como haciendole una pequeña bromita a lo Amanda y comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-¿Que has dicho?- La Alemana no le gusto esa bromita y lo demuestra con una Mini Gatling energeticamente magico apuntandola.

Jasminka tira su bolsa de patatas fritas con la mandibula llena y abierta.

 _2.-¿Lotte quien cres que es mas guapo , Andréw o Frank? (Ojo quiero que describas lo mejor de cada uno)_

-Uy, jejejeje. Aqui viene lo bueno- Dice una sadica Sucy.

-Bueno... Frank tiene salud, es lindo y... Tiene salud...- Todo eso lo dice sonrojada al extremo.

-Aw... Muchas gracias, señorita Lotte- Le agradece Frank rascándose la cabeza con la mano.

-¿Pero... Que hay de mi, señorita?- Pregunta Andrew.

-Bueno... Usted proviene de una familia de ministros, tiene salud, tiene un porte caballeroso, millones de dolares, a Akko, una diplomacia indiscutible, a Diana...- Y así Lotte siguió describiendolo como en media hora, pero en ningn momento dijo que era lindo como si se lo dijo a Frank.

 _3.-¿Diana que es lo último que recuerdas de tu madre? si lo se... Pregunta triste._

-Esa pregunta la contesto yo- Dice Diana, pero aguantando su evidente tristeza al escuchar la pregunta. -¿Sabes, preguntador?. Lo ultimo que recuerdo de ella es que estaba agonizando de su enfermedad que ni la magia podía siquiera curarla. Pero cada vez que la visitaba y la miraba ya debilitada y con su vida ya desvaneciéndose, siempre sonreía cada vez que yo la visitaba en sus últimos días. Esta claro que ella quería verme crecer, verme graduada, heredarme en persona el linaje de los Cavendish y sobretodo, en como me transformaba en una gran bruja y agradeciéndole de corazón, desde donde quiera que este ahora en el cielo junto con papa, que me acepto por como soy y por hacerme la persona mas alegre que jamas he podido ser...-

 _4.-¿Croix usted alguna vez se sintió atraída hacia Chariot o viceversa? Si! Llegaron las preguntas yuri! El chariox es canon eso es seguro...verdad?_

Ambas brujas se sonrojaron al escuchar semejantes palabras. Cosas de mujeres, supongo.

-B-B-Bueno... Si te digo que en realidad nosotras dos, pues...- Pregunta aterrada Chariot.

-Estamos comprometidas en este universo paralelo. ¿Que te parece?- Croix pone su brazo al hombro de Chariot y le muestra una alianza en el dedo. Después de todo, la pregunta fue dirigida para ella.

Medio planeta estallo de sorpresa y de Paparazzi´s metiches que no tienen nada mas importante en sus vidas al oír que ya hay una pareja canónica D

 _5.-Para Akko y Diana:¿habrá alguna esperanza de que el Diakko exista..? (Por favor digan que si...T-T)_

-¡JAMAS!- Ambas gritan unánime. ¿No era obvia la respuesta?

 _*Reto:_

 _Akko harem: ..._

-O.o- Esa es la cara de Akko al ver la palabra "Harem".

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _quiero que Diana , Lotte , Sucy , Chariot , Amanda y hanna besen a el Diakko es sagrado quiero que ese sea un beso francés._

Las mencionadas en el desafio bebieron sus tazas de te y escupieron al unisono.

Diana no dijo nada, pues esta mas que acostumbrada.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-...- Lotte solamente dijo la palabra "Q" en simultaneo.

-¿Acaso quieres ver muerte?- Pregunta la sinica de Sucy.

Chariot estaba realmente aterrada, pensando porque Croix no fue elegida tambien para esto.

-¿QUE CARAJOS?!- Eso lo dijo Amanda.

-¿Y yo porque tengo que ver?- Pregunta Hannah. -Bueno; Quizas sea

 _Si se preguntan porque Hanna..si se que es raro..es que leí en un fic en el que Hanna creía que Akko era linda :v y la pobre se gano un problema con Bá que me marco._

-¿Y yo cuando tuve un problema con Hannah?- Se pregunta Barbara.

Igualmente, empezaron a hacer el desafio para desgracia Catolica de Akko.

La primera en hacerlo fue Lotte. Duro 0,5 segundos el beso y sus anteojos eclosionaron en una explosion subatomica de cristales... Ademas de desmayarse, claro esta. Cuando Sucy intento besar a Akko, esta ultima se sorprendio cuando una comadreja con el traje de bruja de Sucy fue lo que la beso. Akko tendra hernia vaginal mañana por semejante proeza.

En cuanto a Chariot, esta duro un poco mas: 40 segundos. Suficientes como para que Chariot se quiera ir a la Luna y ahogarse literalmente por semejante acto de incesto. Amanda le dio un beso rapido e instantaneamente fue al baño a vomitar. Hannah tambien lo hizo, besando a Akko y esta va al medico a verificar si tiene VIH o no.

Solamente queda Diana, quien para su desgracia tiene que hacerlo al estilo de Francia. Y lo estan haciendo con claridad...

Pasaron 30 minutos de labio en labio...

Terminando con sus lenguas tocándose entre saliva que podría obtenerse SIDA 100% garantizo al no Fake y sin Links ;)

Efectivamente, eso ultimo fue un acto asquerosisimo para las personas normales y no para le gente amante de eso. Pero bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito claramente ;)

 **EdCa SaFo** pregunta:

 _Wata: ... [Mira hacia atrás] Pregunta ¿Por que tengo que hacer esto?_

 _Orox: [de brazos cruzados] Por que el idiota [EdCa] esta con la cabeza en la nubes después de escribir ese fic Yaoi y no tiene cabeza ni para hablar._

 _Wata: Entonces que significa esto [levanta una lista llena de preguntas]_

 _Orox: Sabra dios, el idiota solo pidió que uno de los dos viniera aquí a hacer las preguntas y ese reto escrito al final._

 _Wata: Y como no estas "dispuesto" a hacer esto me cargas el muerto a mi ¿no?_

 _Orox: Y yo que tu me doi dando prisa que luego sigue tu entrenamiento, esta noche te toca Box [Se va]_

 _Wata: ... Tiempo que Ed no se pasa por aquí y volvemos a los encargos de secretario, en fin._

 _-Eh...- Se preguntan casi todas las brujas._

-¿Quienes son esas cosas? No las recuerdo por ninguna parte- Se pregunta Akko.

-Deben ser esas cosas que llaman "Oc´s" o derivados- Le responde Diana.

 _Bueno pues, para darnos prisa en esto dejo las preguntas que mi jefe mando:_

 _La primera: Maestra Úrsula ¿Ya sea dado una vuelta por la Rule 34? Estoy seguro que se sorprenderá con lo que se puede encontrar (si es posible hagan que vea que quiero ver su reacción)_

-No la conozco, pero Ok. A ver de que trata- Una entusiasmada Ursula entra a la puerta que dice "Rule 34".

Cuando salio, vomito una cantidad industrial de azúcar en la sangre ;)

 _Segunda: Constanze ¿Le entras al "House of the dead 2"? A ver quien llega mas lejos._

Una vez leída esa pregunta, Constanze lo juega y lo da vuelta hasta con las ediciones DLC. ¿Que se podia esperar?... Es Constanze xD

 _Tercero: Sucy, se sincera ¿Cambiarias a Akko por una gran colección de ingredientes, principal mente hongos (por no decir todas las variedades existentes y por a ver) para tus pócimas?_

-Por supuesto que no- Dice Sucy rapidamente.

-¡ASI SE HABLA AMIGA!- Grita Akko.

 _-Ademas, ¿De que sirve tener una gran coleccion de ingretientes y de hongos si no tengo a un conejillo de indias?_ \- Mira sonriente a Akko. -Por cierto, Akko. Ten un caramelo-

-Oh, gracias. Sucy- Akko se lo come y automaticamente empieza a alucinar, como si se tratara de un viaje a través de las estrellas en alucinogenos. -Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...-

-Jejeje. Gracias por existir,, Kublick- Se agradece de la escena que inspiro el caramelo alucinógeno a través de las estrellas. Bastante largo, ¿Verdad?.

 _Cuarto: Amanda, dado que era habilidosa con la escoba ¿Le enseñarias al incompetente en la magia de mi secretario Watashi a poder montar en la escoba?_

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero eso es imposible porque no lo conozco- Amanda le explica. -Ademas de que mi enseñanza de escoba es marca registrada ;)-

 _Wata: ¡Sera un hijo de la ********! Ya luego practico magia con su colección privada de figuras cuando no este. Y la ultima pregunta para terminar con esto._

 _Quinta: Akko, elije. Si tuvieras la posibilidad de ir a un viaje en una playa, todo pagado, en un hotel con la posibilidad de estar un fin de semana entero con la unica condicion de que vayas acompañada con una persona ¿A quien escojes, a Diana o a Andrew?_

-Adivino... Va a elegir a Andrew. Despues de todo, el esta con mejor sincronia que yo y le puede pagar... Espera!, ¿Como puede pagarle un viaje en playa a un conde?- Es el pensamiento de Diana.

-Ella es la mejor amiga de Diana. Estoy seguro que no me va a elegir porque puedo pagarme el viaje. Eso estoy seguro- Es lo que piensa Andrew.

-¡ELIJO A CHARIOT!- Contesta la bruja honestamente y sorprendiendo al duo, aunque sinceramente esa respuesta se la esperaban inconsientemente.

-Aaaaaawwww. Gracias, Akko por tanta estima. =3- Le responde feliz la maestra.

Pero la pregunta era elegir a Diana o a Andrew...

-¡QUE ELIJO A CHARIOT TE DIGO!- Grita Akko con todo su ser.

Bueno... Si Akko quiere a Chariot, entonces aceptemos a Chariot ;)

 _Wata: Y el reto que [lo lee atentamente]... A veces no se que es lo que piensa Ed, en fin, creo que lo mejor seria que lleven a Diana lo mas lejos para que los demás no escuche ya que va dirigida hacia ella._

 _Reto: Diana, te reto a que te transformes en mitad gato te le abalances hacia Akko y actúes como gato que atrapo a su presa (y que aparte juega con ella). Si lo cumples aun que me cueste te recompensare con lo que tu quieras._

Al escuchar el reto desde kilometros, Diana se quedo calmada, inflexible y totalmente inerte ante su mirada seria y calmada.

 _-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_ Pero solo en lo superficial. _-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

 **-¡METAMORPHIE FACSSIE!-**

Diana es transformada en una gata con su pelo y su cara de Diana por alguien que no es del publico. ¿Quien sera?

Empieza a jugar con Akko, a acariciarla, a mirarla debajo de la bombacha, a jugar con ella, a que Hanah y Barbara griten al unisono...

 **-¡METAMORPHIE FACSSIE!-**

Con eso Akko se convierte en raton y juegan literalmente a "Tom y Jerry" por 3 dias completos xD

 _Wata: Esto ultimo... mejor ni comento, a Ed se le pasa por la cabeza cada cosa rara que no me sorprendería si al final termina pidiendo alguna locura._

 _Bien, si ahora me disculpan me retiro. Ya le informare a EdCa que paso luego._

 **SingedMain** pregunta:

 _Tengo algunas preguntas de lo mas interesante, tranquilidad , no es nada ilegal (por ahora), sin mas preambulos, a darle átomos!_

-¿Eh? ¿A darle átomos?- Se pregunta todo de origen Ingles en la sala.

 _1\. Constance, Donde sacas el material necesario para tus inventos? Los robas, lo compras en tiendas, haces tratos con la mafia para conseguirlos mas baratos o qué?_

-Correo a través de mi familia- Contesta Constanze de manera directa.

-Ah, por eso vemos que los que traen el correo sufren de dolores musculares- Ahora la vida de Lotte tiene sentido ;)

 _2\. Algunos de ustedes ronca por las noches lo suficiente como para que alguien se queje? Vamos, no mientan :P_

-¡Akko!- Gritan Lotte y Sucy en simultaneo.

-¡TRAICIÓN!- Grita Akko, pero al instante le da un sueño espontaneo y se duerme.

Efectivamente, esta roncando para ser una Japonesa de 16 años.

 _de Religion (Por que si, no necesito más argumentos), Que son, Cristianos, ateos, musulmanes o siguen a Cthulhu o al mounstruo de spaghetti volador?_

-La verdad que no se de que religión soy yo- Responde Akko, en referencia a que los Japoneses son generalmente Ateos. -!PERO CREO EN LA MAGIA! JAJAJA xD-

-¡Yo soy Católica!- Responde Lotte alegremente.

-¡OH, NOSOTRAS IGUALES!- Responden Hannah y Barbara al oir la respuesta de Lotte.

-Yo soy budista. Jejeje... Y eso que no engordo, Jijijiji...- Un clasico en las respuestas de Sucy.

-Yo soy Judía- Responde Amanda, afirmando también que no come Hot Dogs a pesar de SER UNA PUTA AMERICANA!.

-Yo también- Responde también Constanze.

-Pero si tu eres Alemana- Al decir eso e insinuando esa cosa, la boca de Amanda recibe el cañón de una ametralladora Gattling de Constanze.

-Yo soy Comunista- Responde Jasminka. Sin comentarios...

-Mi religión es de testigos de Jehova- Responde Diana, para sorpresa universal de todo el publico.

-Pues yo soy Evangelica- Responde Croix.

-Uya, yo soy Cristiana- Responde Chariot.

-Igual- Dicen las demás brujas profesoras.

-Y yo soy de la Religion del Monstruo del Spaguetti Volador- Responde totalmente Avery.

4\. El numero de la tarjeta de credito de Diana?...

-¿COMO?!- Pregunta Diana con un gesto de mueca o sus dientes a punto de salirseles xD

 _Nah, estoy mintiendo, no la necesito :P (por ahora...)_

-Igualmente, no tengo tarjeta de crédito. Ni siquiera se lo que es una tarjeta de crédito- Agrega ;)

 _En verdad, mi pregunta es, Por que Croix-sensei tiene tantos roombas?, se suponen que esas cosas son para limpiar, no matar_

-Desgraciadamente, cuando salve la vida de Chariot al caerse, recibí el polen de Wakanda- Croix cuenta un obvio agujero argumental que debió ser aclarado. -Por eso es que cree esas maquinas a las que llamas... Roombas?. Es verdad, cree a esos "Roombas" para poder volar-

-Supongo que por eso uso la poca magia que le quedaba para controlarlo de manera artificial- Sugiere Diana. -Ahora nuestras vidas tienen sentido-

 _5\. Akko se volvio popular despues del accidente del misil? Yo apuesto a que si xD_

-¡Nah! De vez en cuando recibo un aplauso, pero igualmente sigo siendo la chica normal de siempre en Luna Nova- Akko responde a la pregunta.

-Se te olvida mencionar que recibes tartaletas diarias y cartas de tus admiradores y que ademas de eso, te permiten ahora saltear varias materias solamente si quieres- Agrega Sucy.

-Ademas de que varias compañeras nuestras vienen a las 2 de la mañana a pedirte autógrafos- También agrega Lotte. -Pero bueno, son detalles ;)-

 _Reeeeeeeeto (Pone la cancion de 20th century fox de fondo) Este reto sera... Un concurso de quien come mas tartas!_

-Perdimos de antemano- Constanze levanta la mano de Jasminka, haciendola ganadora instantanea xD

 _Tendremos que poner a Jasminka de Juez, por que si no, ya sabremos quien ganará (no te preocupes jas,te daremos tartas al final del concurso)_

-Con mucho gusto, amigo- Simpaticamente, Jasminka se pone de juez. Aunque la realidad es que no es necesario porque es un concurso de comer tartas. No es Tennis de mesa con sillas xD

 _El reto es simple, quien come mas antes de que se acabe el tiempo, se llevara como premio una A en Los 2 proximos examenes de la clase de la maestra Finnelan. Preguntas?_

-Eeeeeeh... ¿No tienes un premio mas real?- Pregunta Akko.

-¡SEÑORITA KAGARI!- Grita la profesora Finnelan muy angustiada porque piensa que no hace imposibles.

 _(Hace oidos sordos a cualquier queja o pregunta que le hagan) Excelente! Tienen 10 minutos!_

Así comienza el concurso y Akko lleva una brutal ventaja. Lotte se llena y no puede comer mas de 3 tartas, Sucy ni siquiera come porque engorda, Amanda come junto con Akko en igual ventaja hasta que su estomago revienta, Hannah y Barbara se llenan ni bien comen un bocado, Constanze no puede comerlas ya que es diabetica, Avery ni siquiera quiso participar, Jasminka esta durmiendo para ser jueces...

En cambio, Akko come y come y come como si su metabolismo no provoca su engordamiento. Todas las brujas ven que falta un minuto y solamente falta una tarta. Pero justo antes de comerla siquiera, Akko se llena y su hígado estalla sistemáticamente y Akko cae noqueada.

Se cumplieron 10 minutos.

¿Y quien gano?

-La ganadora es...- Jasminka se despierta para saber quien ha ganado. Todas piensan que se trata de Akko porque comió mas, pero dice. -La ganadora es... Diana por seguir en su mesa comiendo- Apunta a Diana comiendo apenas una tarta con cubiertos.

Jasminka le levanta el brazo en pos de victoria y en cambio, Akko y compañia van a la enfermería por diarrea sistemática, hasta Constanze fue a urgencias porque una de las sobras de Akko cayeron en su boca y le dio una sobredosis masiva de azucar.

 **JacksonDragneel16** pregunta:

 _Akko eres una verguenza para los japoneses no hiciste el hamehame ha de goku y en el capitulo final no realizaste la genkidama o alguna tecnica de algun anime que tienes que decir en tu defensa._

-P-P-P-pero si solamente soy una bruja y-y-y-y esa clase de conjuros solamente la pueden hacer los Dioses- Se excua Akko con un miedo absoluto en su piel; Ella jamas podria hacer una tecnica digna de los Dioses, cuyo Dios ha dominado por completo el Limit Breaker y le esta partiendole la madre a Jiren Full Power xD

-Pero si lo mas cercano que hizo fue cuando reunio la energia necesaria para derrotar el misil- Agrega Sucy. -Ironicamente, blasfemo al salvar el mundo... Y despues nos hiremos todos al infierno xP- El sueño de Sucy. ¿No? xD

 _Pero para que te perdone debes realizar la genkidama y tirarsela a Fafnir, se lo merece por todoas las cosas malas que realizo._

-¡PERO TE DIGO QUE SOY BRUJA, NO DIOSA!- Grita Akko como si fuera un Puchero.

-¿Y quien es Fafnir?- Pregunta Lotte. -¿No sera ese dragon grosero y que trabaja en la bolsa cuya tacañeria fue tan bestial que tuvieron que convocar a una hada para que le de su merecido?-

-¿Y es cierto que puedo cumplir deseos?- Pregunta Fafnir concretamente.

 _Reto para Conztanse_  
 _Como eres la puta ama en los juegos te reto a jugar toda la trilogia de Dark Soul y pasartela, podras._

No hace falta siquiera hacer ese reto, pues por cada letra que has escrito, ella se paso cada jefe como si comiera Pan. De hecho, durante varias letras que estuvo escrito el reto ya completo Dark Souls 1, Dark Souls 2, Dark Souls 3, Dark Souls 2: La venganza y de su siguiente secuela Dark Souls: Battletoads xD

 _Pregunta para Conztance._  
 _Alguna ves te intentaron secuestrar algun loliconero o loliconera._

-No muchos, como unos noventas por ahí- Le responde la chica. -Todos terminaron con agujeros, literalmente ;)-

 _Pregunta para todas las brujas y brujitas(y las de relleno)_  
 _Ustedes que serian Siths el lado oscuro de la fuerza o Jedis el lado luminoso de la fuerza._

-Probablemente es pregunta vendrá por mi espada de energia que utilize en la Falsa Vara Brillante- Es lo que piensa Chariot

-¡ESPADITA MILAGROSA!- Akko dice el nombre del conjuro de la manera mas infantiloide posible. -Bueno... No tiene nombre con claridad. Jejeje XP-

-El usuario que escribió el Fic lo bautizo como "Gladius Jedai"- Croix menciona el nombre que fue puesto por el

-En cuanto a tu pregunta, probablemente todas nosotras seamos Jedis con causas justificadas porque... ¿No es evidente?, Somos las buenas, las que acompañan a la protagonista- Contesta Croix. -En mi caso, parezco mas Sith que Jedi por desgracia y por todo lo que hicimos. Ademas, no sabemos tirar relámpagos con las manos. Somos brujas, no Pikachus-

 _Me apuesto que Amanda seria sith porque a ti te gusta romper las reglas y alguien divertida y no una jedi que no pueden tener emociones osea una Diana(sin ofender)_

-JAH! Hasta que se la creyeron- Se ríe Amanda al leer eso. -Lo siento, pero esa idea esta desgastada. Yo soy 100% Jedi, aunque no me guste Star Wars-

-Pero puedes tirar relámpagos si eres Sith- Constanze dice una virtud del Sith. -Y no necesitas ser Pikachu-

-!OH, POR DIOS! ¿DONDE FIRMO?!- Grita Amanda entusiasmada.

Y eso es todo =)

Pero que nada, repasemos las reglas para una siguiente parte de nuestro QUIZ! xD

-5 preguntas por usuario y pueden ser a CUALQUIER personaje, hasta a los de relleno como Avery. Pobrecita... No aporto nada ese individuo xD  
-También cuenta como una sola pregunta aquellas que van dirigida hacia dos. Un ejemplo seria una pregunta tanto para Akko como para Diana, a ver si me explique bien xD  
-Habran retos. Jejeje xD Pero estos retos solo pueden haber 1 por usuario, pero no cuentan como preguntas. Así que son 5 preguntas y 1 reto por usuario, que trucazo. ¿No? xD

Y como agregados, podrán también hacer preguntas al servidor que escribe esto. ¿Quien sabe?; A lo mejor pueden preguntar si alguna vez hara un Fic de Diakko xD

 _ **Pero en sus sueños ;)**_

Disfruten haciendo sus preguntas, mientras que nosotros se las trataremos de responder, junto con los personajes, hasta limites extremos. Jiijijiji xD

Este fue el capitulo 3 y nos vemos a la próxima xD

Mientras tanto y si quieren variar con una trama que no sea de Diakko y que sea mas compleja y oscura, les recomiendo que lean el Fic de este mismo autor: "Little Witch Academia: Excel". Vale la pena su lectura; Y se que no vale hacer publicidad, pero al menos no le hago publicidad a Rico McPato. Eso si es garantizado xD


	5. Preguntas 4

¡HOLA A TODOS! xD

Dios mio, tenemos muchisimas mas preguntas que la vez anterior y eso que Akko esta siendo de conejillo de indias de Sucy, siendo quizas la unica cosa que realmente es util.

-¡ESTOY AQUI ESCUCHANDOTE!-

Jeje. Bueno, empecemos rapido con las preguntas y los retos:

 **Wolfrum** pregunta:

 _Me hizo volar la cabeza la respuesta de croix pero..me partió el corazón la respuesta de akko y diana_

Eh... Eso no es una pregunta, preguntador. Eso es una queja, pero al menos en este Universo paralelo no lo habra... Al menos que sean otros universos paralelos ;)

 _Nooooooo! Porque tarde tanto en comentar ! Ahora tengo que esperar el próximo capitulo T-T_

Eh... Eso tampoco es una pregunta, pero bueno. Puedes comentar en el siguiente capitulo ;)

 **Guest** pregunta:

 _Podrías incluir eventos de litle wizard academia de autor Romanviking?_

 _Es decir hablarle a Diana y las demás sobre theodore sempronia y su amorío con la Diana de su universo ( wizard Academiy del autor Romanviking) por favor_

-Bueno... ¿Que es la Little Wizard Academia?- Pregunta Lotte.

Eso es porque no lo conocemos. ¿Acaso sera un Fic?

 _regunta para akko: ¿alguna vez te has imaginado como seria conocer a tu yo de un universo paralelo?_

 _dejando la pregunta de lado por favor hablales sobre litle wizard academia (de RomanVinking)_

¿Pero como va a hablarle de Little Wizard Academia si no conoce los presentes ese Fic? O.o

-Pero me pregunto si conozco a mi yo del Universo Paralelo- Interrumpe Akko. -Y lo primero que le preguntaría es si tiene hambre e invitarla a comer. Que Akko pague. Jijijijijijiji ;)- Que buena indirecta ha logrado.

 **Pink Guy** pregunta:

 _A ver preguntas, preguntas, espera a que encienda mi cerebro un poco para ver que preguntas puedo hacer..._  
 _Ya se!_  
 _\- Akko, dejando de lado a la profesora Ursula/Chariot y Croix, Cual es la maestra que mas te agrada en la academia?_

-La profesora Piscis, porque ella me aprobo la materia que necesitaba para aprobar y seguir mi colegiatura- La maestra pez la asiente con varias "Glu, glu, glu, glu...".

-Cierto. A las demás profesoras que les den patadas en sus partes nobles- Responde Amanda. ¿Quien sino?

 _\- Amanda sabe rapear? xd. Aparte, Feliz cumpleaños atrasado :D_

-¿Crees que por ser Gringa tengo que saber rapear?- Le responde Amanda con un gesto de Amanda. -Ademas, muchisimas gracias por los cumplidos. Constanze me regalo una Nimbus 2020 a todo vapor- La chica de pelo azul le muestra la escoba al publico.

 _\- Jasminka piensa rapido! Comida o plato favorito? No vale decir "Toda" o "Cualquiera", ni ninguno de sus sinonimos_

-Papas fritas- Responde la chica a la velocidad de la luz.

-Bueno, al menos alguien le gusta las papas- Responde la profesora Badcock.

 _\- A que pais les gustaria visitar en algun momento de sus vidas? Pregunta aplica para todos, INCLUIDO TU, PRESENTADOR_

Yo quisiera visitar Argentina.

-¡YO a CHILE!- Dice Akko a los gritos

-Yo quisiera visitar Escocia- Dice Lotte

-Yo quisiera ir al Frente de Gaza- Contesta Sucy.

-Yo quiero ir a Alemania- Dice Ursula

-Yo a Francia- Contesta Croix.

-Yo a México- Dice Amanda.

-¡Yo a la Unión Soviética!- Contesta Jasminka, pese a que ya no existe ese país.

Constanze apunta en el mapa a Uruguay.

-Yo quiero ir a Puerto Rico- Dice Hannah

-Y yo a Costa Rica- Contesta Barbara.

-Quisiera ir a España- Dice Avery.

-Y yo quiero ir a Japón- Responde Diana.

-Pero ese es mi país, Diana- Agrega Akko, provocando que todos y todas miren a la chica.

 _\- Hannah como conociste a Barbara?_

-Eramos vecinas, nuestras madres eran brujas que se visitaban de vez en cuando a jugar Canasta- Cuenta Hannah su "Barbara Origins".

-Y mientras, nos divertiamos aprendiendo hechizos, diciendo actos mágicos... Y así nació nuestra amistad- Termina de relatar Barbara.

-¿Se olvidan que mi mama les ganaba a la canasta?- Agrega Avery, pero eso fue humo. ¿Quien recuerda a Avery si solo tuvo un dialogo en el Episodio 1? xD

 _UN RETO!_  
 _A ver, he visto muchos retos que aplican el hacer sufrir a Akko con Diana o con Andrew o con cualquier otro personaje para satisfacer nuestros Ships (Ya saben, ships, eso de relacionar a personajes con otros de forma amorosa incluso si se odian, Lotte sabe de lo que hablo ya que seguramente tiene algun ship de Nightfall), Asi que no las hare sufrir de esa manera._

-Gracias a Voldemort- Responden Akko y Diana al unisono.

 _En cambio, les hare sufrir de otra manera._

 _El reto es el siguiente: Tendran que ver las peliculas y escenas mas tristes (Hachiko, en busqueda de la felicidad, La escena de COCO de "recuerdame", La escena del Rey León, etcétera, etcétera.) Y la persona que llore, lance alguna lagrima, tendrá que recibir un castigo de parte de Sucy (Pondremos a Sucy de Verdugo porque se que Sucy no va a llorar, ya que probablemente no tenga esa clase de sentimientos), y el que gane recibirá..._  
 _No se ya, que lo decida Chariot, la maquina de ideas ya se me chispoteo XD_

De esta forma, las chicas empiezan a ver cada una de las películas. Afortunadamente, Diana lanzo un hechizo para que ella y Akko tengan sus lagrimas petrificadas; Queriendo decir que aunque sufran como miércoles, no derramaran una lagrima hasta que vean algo que superen sus expectativas.

Asi ven a Hachiko sin llorar, En Búsqueda de la Felicidad también si llorar, lo mismo con Coco y ni siquiera con la Escena de la Muerte de Mufasa, que hizo llorar a todo el planeta tierra, incluyendo a Sucy Maldavaran.

-Oh, esperen, chicas- Chariot muestra algo en el piso. -Se olvidaron de poner estas escenas- El disco dice claramente "Lo mas devastador de CLANNAD!". Las dos chicas estan temblando de terror.

Miran las escenas y hay varias que hacen romper el llanto. El hechizo se rompe a los segundos de comenzar las escenas.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Akko llora un océano de lagrimas. -¿PORQUE NAGISA?!, ¿PORQUE HAS MUERTO EN VANO?! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Claramente, Diana no lo aguanta y comparte en lamento silencioso pero en cantidades de Oceano Pacifico el sufrimiento.

No hace falta decir que perdieron el reto.

-Uy, una lastima- Dice Chariot. -El premio era precisamente ese disco xD-

-Jejejejejeje... Soy el Ángel de la muerte...- Sucy se le aparece con una cara diabólica, superando a la de Lucifer. **-Llego la hora de los trabajos forzados. ¡JAJA!-**

-¡D´OH!- Gritan el dúo a lo Homero Simpsons.¡

Al final, ambas fueron convertidas en Hamsters y estan tratando de mover a Sucy con una cuerda. El problema es que son Hamsters y con pollera. Encima Sucy se petrifico toda la piel y por tanto, ahora pesa muchas toneladas en ese tamaño.

 **Sonic** pregunta:

 _Bueno siempre quize hacer algo asi._  
 _Primero quiero aclarar que no quiero ofender a ningun personaje (ni al autor del fanfic)._

-Mas te vale, erizo- Le recalca Constanze apuntándole sus ojos con su varita.

 _1\. Para Akko. Si te encontraras a una version malvada de ti, que alla asesinado a millones de personas y que no alla tenido afecto ni siquiera en el gatito más lindo del planeta, PEEEEEEEERO, que te permitiera asesinarla o perdonarla y que se vuelva buena ¿que harias? (Recuerda que sus actos son irreversibles)_

-OH, pobre gatito T.T- Akko le duele eso ultimo. -¿Que se vuelva buena después de haber asesinado a millones de personas y sin sentimientos?, Pues... No te sabria responder. A decir verdad, yo ni siquiera se si existe una versión malvada de mi porque yo soy Akko y Akko es Akko-

¿O sea, que significara esa pregunta?, ¿Tendra respuesta alguna vez?

 _2\. Constanze ¿Cual es tu racha en el PUBG? (creo que es grande)_

-¿Que es PUBG?- Se pregunta Constanze. -¿L-L-Lo tengo que saber todo?- Sonrie al hacerse esa pregunta.

 _¿alguna vez tu tia te uso para hacer cosas yatusabe 7v7.?_

Antes que nada, para quien es esa pregunta?. ¿Para Constanze?.

-¿Como que mi tia?- Constanze esta con un ojo mas abierto que el otro. -Por suerte, mi abuela me prepara siempre un "Strudel"- Su boca se le babea al pensar en esa comida Alemana.

 _4\. Para todos que prefieren "La paz mundial" ¡Ó! "que saquen 2 temporada del anime"_

-Ya existe una segunda Temporada del Anime- Le recalca Croix. -Pero si hay Paz Mundial, entonces habrán mucha molestia Hippie por ahi. A veces, la guerra es necesaria para espantar a esas plagas como las moscas ;)-

 _5\. Tambien para todos ¿Alguna vez, almenos uno de ustedes se encontro con un TRAPITO? Y no, no hablo de trapos de limpiar sino de los de la frase de 'Con pito , es más rico'_

En eso, Akko agarra a Sucy, usa un hechizo para transformarla en el trapo de piso y la Japonesa agarra un palo de limpiar para ponersela a la Filipina.

-Ahora conocemos a una- En eso, la chica empieza a limpiar y a cantar. -¡VAMOS A TRAPEAR AQUÍ!, ¡A TRAPEAR!, ¡A TRAPEAR!; ¡VAMOS A TRAPEAR AQUÍ...!-

 _Y ahora el reto. Redoble de tambor por favor._

 _*redoble de tambor*_

 _Reto a todos a: No llorar con la historia de TO THE MOON (casi imposible) y luego ver la Canción de Dagames llamada 'HERE COMES THE LADY' (creo que lo ultimo las va a sorprender)._

Efectivamente, se sorprende con la cancion (No voy a decir su reaccion porque seria Spoilers para los que no la han escuchado, pero ya imaginaran sus resultados xD)

Y efectivamente, provocaste un oceano de lagrimas con hacerlas leer la historia de To The Moon... Pobrecitas ToT

 _Extra: para el Autor: que me recomiendas para hacer un buen fanfic. Es que ya tengo hecho uno y necesito apoyo asi que... ¿me enseñas?._

Que pregunta rara, porque yo por lo general no suelo recibir preguntas. Jejejeje... Muy mal chiste? :.(

En cuanto a tu pregunta, la verdad es que te recomendaría no usar un "Diakko". No digo que sea malo, sino que ya la pagina esta plagada de ellos; Personalmente, recomendaría un Fic atípico que trate de aventuras, acción, drama, tragedia, patos o que tenga Diakko, pero llevada de otra manera. Eso te recomiendo, ademas de hacer una historia impresionante obviamente ;)

 **Kuraite** pregunta:

 _Me ha gustado esto, preparare las preguntas mas randoms que tenga en mente._

 _1-Para todo el elenco, si tuvieras las oportunidad de ir a Howard's para estudiar/trabajar ¿irían? (durante la época de la primera película junto a Harry Potter)._

-¿Es necesario ir a esa escuela de magia?- Diana responde por todos, porque la respuesta es mas que obvia. -Ahi hay magos debiles que necesitan ocultar su magia para que no sea detectada. Como sabran, la logica no existe en ese colegio.

 _2-¿Consideran la Academia Luna Nova mejor que Howard's?_

 _''Tu punto de vista es muy interesante (no entendí ni mierda)''_

-Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia y es que, ademas de que estudiamos ahí, Luna Nova tiene una magia mas poderosa, compleja y llamativa que Hogwarts- Recalca la peliverde.

-Ademas de que parece una prision en la 7ma pelicula- Agrega Barbara.

 _3-Bulbasaur, Charmander o Squirtle._

 _''No me jodan con Pikachu''_

-¡PICHU!- Grita Akko.

-Yo eligiria a Chamander o a Squirtle- Dice Hannah. -A Bulbasaur nadie lo quiere, como a Poplio- Y se ven a ambos Pokemones llorando por ser rechazados.

 _4-Para Constanze, ¿cuantos stanbots tienes y que funciones tienen? ''2x1 wow''_

 _''¿Te han dicho que tienes mucho tiempo libre?''_

-Esa pregunta es muy compleja, pero la respondere- Constanze empieza a hablar. -Algunos lo uso como consola de PlayStation 1, otros los uso para que me ayuden a limpiar y aquellos me ayudan con mis inventos. Pero solo uno lo tengo en mi cabeza como si fuera un Hamster- En eso, el StanBot esta subido en el cabello de la chica en posición de perrito faldero.

 _5-Sucy ¿aceptarías enamorarte de Akko (con la abeja del amor) a cambio de todos los hongos que tu oscuro corazón desee? y ojo no puedes pedir que maten a esa abeja._

 _''No gracias, quiero mis intestinos en su lugar''_

-Por supuesto que no. Si hago eso, entonces no tendira a mi conejillo de indias corriendo en círculos como un Hamster- En resumen, Sucy dice no.

-¡QUE NO SOY UN HAMSTER, SUCY!- Haciendo un puchero, Akko bebe un trago de su te sin saber que posee semillas transformadoras. Por tanto, automaticamente se convierte en un Hamster con patas. -¡VENGANZA!, ¡VENGANZA!- Grita a través de chillidos.

 _Ahora el Zukulento reto._  
 _*Se le ensombrece la vista por su flequillo y empieza a emitir un brillo carmesí*_

 _Andrew tu junto a Frank hagan un baile striptease frente a Akko y sus amigas._

 _''¡Juajajajajajajajaja!*risa malvada*'_

Todo el mundo obtuvo una mandibula tocando el suelo al escuchar semejante reto. Andrew hizo lo mas civilizado que hay para un caballero de su clase: "Retirada estratégica al trono" (O sea, correr al baño a la velocidad de la luz xD).

Solo queda Frank para hacer el baile de Strippers, hasta que saca un comunicado.

-Nos negamos desde la realeza de los caballeros al ejecutar el reto porque es muy denigrante para nosotros y no hay mencion de castigo al negarnos. Si fuera Akko y Diana las del baile Stripper, lo considerariamos... O tal vez no porque en esta sociedad igualitaria todo vale; Ademas de que si no, el pobre de Andrew se quedara ciego con politraumatismo del trauma que sufriria... Bueno... La verdad eso podria pasar xD-

En resumen, los retos pueden ser "cualquier cosa". Pero tambien hay que tener en cuenta si el retado puede aceptar el reto o no. Y puede negarse y mas cuando no hay castigo especifico; Ademas de que yo no se escribir "Bailes Stripers" y encima, ese concepto es muy bueno para un Fic aparte. No hay que desperdiciarlo ;)

 **JacksonDragneel16** pregunta:

 _Reto._  
 _Akko debe cosplay de Dante del Devil May Cry 2 y Diana debe hacer también cosplay de Vergil pero del Devil may cry 3, y Amanda debe vestirse de Nero del dmc 4._  
 _Y pueden tener todas sus armas que son reales y las espadas tranquilas que son ligeras._

-Ya nos vestimos, Jijijijiji- Se muestra a Akko de Dante DMC2 con ls Ebony e Ivony, a Amanda de Nero DMC4 con la Red Queen y Diana de... Nelo Angelo?

 _Pregunta._  
 _Para todas las brujitas adolescentes._  
 _Se enojaron por el cambio del Dante del Devil May Cry reboot. Que paso de ser alguien bien badass a un emo_.

-¿Insinuas que contaminamos nuestras mentes con basuras putrefactas sacadas del Infierno de Lucifer?- Amanda hace otra pregunta, respondiendo claramente llo que sienten por ello; Ademas de que es la unica bruja que conoce de DMC.

A pesar de que en el reto anterior, Akko y Diana hicieron Cosplay...

Misterios de la vida, supongo xD

 _2 pregunta._  
 _Existen los círculos magicos en su mundo, me refiero si antes en sus manos se creaba un circulo magico para realizar determinados hechizos._

-De hecho, existen- Lotte empieza a explicar lo de los círculos mágicos. -Se le suele hacer un circulo con un logo proporcional al hechizo ejecutable. A diferencia del normal, potencializa demasiado el hechizo y un ejemplo es que si se ejecuta el Murowa con un circulo, este lo hara un aumento de potencia mágica incalculabre. Pero entre hacer el circulo y no se destruya en el proceso consume demasiado tiempo, por lo que eso es inservible si se enfrenta una sola ante un monstruo veloz o astuto. En esos casos, los hechizos normales ejecutados con la varita dan muchisimo mejor resultado a niveles de comodidad-

 _3 pregunta._  
 _Para todas las brujitas protagonistas y las relleno._  
 _Algun anime, serie de Tv, animacion que marcaron en sus infancias._  
 _Y no Akko chariot no cuenta como dibujo animado._  
 _Me refiero a algun anime que te marco la infancia._

-Esta respuesta va a hacer unanime, chicas y brujas. Digamos el nombre del Anime que nos marco la infancia en general- Akko y compania se levantan y gritan al unisono y en el cielo destellante. -¡KILL LA KILL!- Ese Anime la vieron antes de que se unieran al grupo y es mas: De no ser por Kill la Kill, nosotros no estariamos contemplando Little Witch Academia.

-Y Dragon Ball Z- Agrega una personaje de Relleno. Ese es el Dios del Anime.

-Y el Chavo del 8- Agrega otra personaje de Relleno.

 **Guest** pregunta:

 _Vuevle a escribir esto_  
 _por favor :'v_

Aunque no se sienta como pregunta en general, es vale recalcarlo porque es interesante.

Yo soy el primero que quiere escribir estos retos, pero también esta en el tiempo que me juega muy en contra desde Marzo y en el hecho de que estoy con el otro Fic: "Little Witch Academia: Excel" y que para colmo, ya esta entrando a iniciar en su recta final. Para que te des una idea, ya llegue al capitulo (Al momento y fecha de actualización) en onde Diana se encara ante Blatorikusu y ya estoy mas emocionado con escribir la conclusión de ese duelo.

Pero no te preocupes. Cuando hayan mas preguntas, volvere con otro capitulo para que les alegren el dia. ¿Te parece? :)

Y hablando de ello, cerramos la sección del dia del hoy:

-5 preguntas por usuario y pueden ser a CUALQUIER personaje, hasta a los de relleno como Avery. Pobrecita... No aporto nada ese individuo xD  
-También cuenta como una sola pregunta aquellas que van dirigida hacia dos. Un ejemplo seria una pregunta tanto para Akko como para Diana, a ver si me explique bien xD  
-Habran retos. Jejeje xD Pero estos retos solo pueden haber 1 por usuario, pero no cuentan como preguntas. Así que son 5 preguntas y 1 reto por usuario, que trucazo. ¿No? ;)

En fin... Eso es todo por hoy. Sigan creyendo en la magia :)

-Recuerden también pasarse por Netflix para ver nuestras aventuras para los que no la han visto ;)- Agrega Akko.

-¡HASTA LUEGO!- XD


End file.
